


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by BoxFullofCats



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013), Man of Steel RPF
Genre: Daddy!Cavill, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life wasn't perfect, but it was damn near close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I want to let you know this is entirely notsomolly’s (aka [itchyfingers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers)) fault. Story is inspired by this gibberish [here](http://boxfullofcats.tumblr.com/post/64459891645/notsomolly-romancejunkette). Unbeta’d.

* * *

"Aren’t you just the most gorgeous thing in the world?" Henry asks, smiling as he gazes at her. She smiles back at him.

"Look at you, just look at you!" He continues as he settles on the carpeted floor, laying on his stomach. He rests his chin on his hands that he folds in front of him.

Again she smiles, this time accompanied by a giggle. She rolls on to her back, her head turned to him, eyes never leaving his.

Henry isn’t completely sure if it’s possible but he’s sure his smile has grown wider. He’s been smiling a lot in the past five months.

(It’s been longer than that since he’s been smiling like this but the last five months are just so vividly etched in his mind.)

Granted, since this little lady has entered his life it has not been all sunshine and roses. There have been sleepless nights, mess after mess to clean up and many calls to his older brothers, his sister-in-laws and his mother. He may have even miss dialed and rung a stranger once and asked advice from them in desperation.

He’d been reassured that you did some odd things when you had your first child.

"Ari," he sing-songs to her. "Ariana"

Ariana giggles, her toothless mouth smiling. “Aah!” She squeals and starts to munch on her fist as she gazes at her father, making “om” noises as she did so.

The playmat that she was on, with its bobbles hanging over her head, held no interest for her as Henry made funny faces and communicate in baby-gibberish. She only had eyes for her Daddy.

Unlike his nephews, where waiting games where played to see if they’d have dark or light hair, there was no doubt Ariana’s hair would be just as dark as his, and her mother’s. It was her eyes that had them pondering. They were such a deep blue when she was born. Now they were in this odd transition phase between grey and a light brown.

They had wondered if Ariana’s eyes would have his heterochromia. Even with her shifting eye color it is clear she does not.

Ariana started a side to side rocking motion on her back, her little cubby legs kicking.

"What are you doing, girly? What do you have planned?" Henry cooes. "Are you going to decide to try walking now? While your Mummy is having a sleep? Naughty girl, keeping her up all night so she’d nap through it."

(He is entirely aware that five months old was too young to walk. He’d been told numerous times. Still didn’t keep him from hoping Ari would prove them wrong.)

His daughter is still doing her rocking motion and giggling when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. Henry turns his head and looks up to find the most beautiful woman standing there. Her hair is slightly mused in its ponytail from where her head rested on one side. Her clothes are rumpled too but he’d swear to anyone right now that she was just as radiant and stunning as she was on the day they were married.

"Afternoon, my love," he smiles at her. He realizes that she has probably been watching him interact with Ariana longer than these past few moments.

She smiles back at him and claims a place on the carpet next to him, sitting crisscross. “Afternoon,” she greets him, her hand rubbing his back, clad in a white shirt, and kisses his cheek. “Thank you for watching Ari so I could take a nap.”

Now Ariana’s squeals and giggles get louder at seeing her mum. In her excitement the baby’s rocking escalates and she rolls over back onto her stomach.

Henry pushes she’s himself up in his excitement. “Did you see that? She rolled _back_ onto her stomach! I can’t believe that!”

His wife enthusiastically nods her head. “Yay!” She cheers for her daughter and claps her hands.

And to demonstrate her completely mastery of this new skill, Ariana does a complete roll towards her parents and then back.

"Holy…crud!" He wrangles in his curse. "Look at that! She’s already a pro!"

His wife’s response is a joyful laugh. She doesn’t have the heart to tell him that his little girl had perfect her roll in the wee hours early that morning.

As Ariana turns her attention to the danglies and mirror on her playmat, his wife’s fingers move from his back and slip into his curls. There was no product in his hair today to hold them down, so he knows she enjoys their loose form all the more. Her nails lightly scrape his scalpe and he just about purrs.

Fame, recongition, and money were nice things. They paled in comparison, however, to what was right before him and next to him. Henry settled on to his stomach one more time, his head resting again on his folded hands. He looked between the two most important people in his life.

His life wasn’t perfect, but it was damn near close.


End file.
